1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for delivering a vibration stimulus to an animal. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device for maximizing the robustness and intensity of the vibration stimulus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many animal training systems include a device for delivering a vibration stimulus to an animal. Studies have revealed that animals respond to a vibration stimulus used either as a primary deterrent or as a warning stimulus that is followed by a more intense deterrent, such as an electrical stimulus. Whether a vibration stimulus is effective as a deterrent or merely a warning stimulus depends on factors such as the breed, personality, sensitivity, and coat type of the animal. Additionally, a vibration stimulus may be effectively used as the primary deterrent of an animal training system for a period of time, but cease to be effective when the animal overcomes the initial startling effect of the vibration stimulus and discovers that the vibration stimulus does not trigger the animal's sensation of pain. This process is known as habituation. When the animal becomes accustomed to a vibration stimulus by way of habituation or the animal does not respond to a vibration stimulus as a primary deterrent, a more intense stimulus, such as an electrical stimulus, must be used to discourage the animal's undesirable behavior.
When a vibration stimulus can be used in the stead of a more intense stimulus, such as an electrical stimulus, it is desired. The preference for a vibration stimulus is because many pet owners view more intense stimuli, such as an electrical stimulus, as harmful or inhumane to the animal. Consequently, pet owners prefer a vibration stimulus over an electrical stimulus. Additionally, particular animals are hypersensitive to the extent that an intense stimulus, such as an electrical stimulus, would unnecessarily distress the animal both physically and psychologically. However, conventional vibration stimulus delivery devices have been unable to provide a vibration stimulus effective enough to replace a more intense stimulus, such as an electrical stimulus, in accordance with the reasons discussed above. Conventional vibration stimulus delivery devices include a vibration source disposed within a housing. The housing is typically a box-type structure that is mounted at the outside face of a pet collar. These conventional devices are designed to generate a vibration in response to an undesirable behavior exhibited by the animal. However, these devices are limited in that the generated vibration is not focused toward to the animal. Instead, a significant portion of the generated vibration is lost because the housing is not secured against the animal, but is vibrating freely at the outside face of the pet collar. Additionally, conventional devices are limited in that the generated vibration must be transferred from the housing, through the pet collar, through the animal's fur, and to the animal's skin. Consequently, the generated vibration is dampened by the housing, the pet collar, and the animal's fur, reducing the effectiveness of the vibration stimulus.
Other conventional vibration stimulus delivery devices include a vibration probe that is rigidly secured to the housing and that includes a vibrator such that the source of the generated vibration is within the probe and not the housing. Although the vibration generated by these conventional devices is not transferred from the housing and through the pet collar, the devices are limited in that the weight and the mass of the housing dampen the vibration, reducing the effectiveness of the vibration stimulus. Consequently, a vibration stimulus delivery device that delivers a vibration not dampened by the housing is desired.